


Tags

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: k8_exchange, Graffiti, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Subaru and Yasu are in a punk band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyndys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elyndys).



> Written for k8_exchange 2012. Thanks to Katie for brainstorming of the AU ♥ ([original post](http://k8-exchange.livejournal.com/27918.html))

"You've got to hold still," Yasu says, laughter in his voice, but the way he's shifting on top of Subaru's lap is making it really difficult for him to do that. He puts his hands on Yasu's hips, slipping his fingertips up underneath the frayed hem of his t-shirt.

"Why are you wearing this?" Subaru asks, tracing up Yasu's spine, over the twists and swirls of a tattoo Subaru's long since memorized.

"Because it's winter and we have no heat," Yasu says. His voice still sounds light, but he's pressing closer to Subaru now, more easily distracted than he'd like to pretend he is.

"Take it off and we can make some body heat." Subaru tilts his head up, straining his neck to mouth against the underside of Yasu's jaw.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Yasu says, breathless. "I don't want to have to sterilize the needle again."

"Okay, okay." Subaru pulls back, leaning comfortably against the worn fabric of their couch. It's one of the few pieces of furniture in their drafty loft, something they'd carried up from the curb a few blocks away the summer before. It's a bit lumpy, and Subaru always ends up sinking into the center cushion, but it's not horribly uncomfortable and they're pretty sure it doesn't have fleas, so they spend a lot of time there.

"Now," Yasu says, pressing the cold metal of a flask into Subaru's hand, "it's going to hurt, so have a drink first."

"You always know just how to woo a guy," Subaru jokes as he unscrews the flask's cap. The liquor feels warm going down his throat, the feeling spreading tingly through his limbs.

"You want it on the left or the right?" Yasu asks. He's leaning back, holding an open safety pin in one hand.

"You pick," Subaru says. He feels good already, with Yasu's warm weight steady on top of him, and he's ready to do this and then move on to more naked activities.

Yasu considers Subaru for a long moment, leaning back and sucking on his lower lip, before apparently making his decision. He leans in close, pulling at the skin of Subaru's right eyebrow. Subaru can feel his heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Deep breath," Yasu says, and when Subaru breathes the air out, he feels the pin piercing his skin. He gasps, pain flaring through his nerves, but manages to stay still, and it's over quickly, Yasu shutting the pin with minimal difficulty.

Subaru reaches up to touch it, wincing a little when his fingers push too hard on the still-sensitive wound.

"Cool," he says, grinning.

"You look hot," Yasu says, licking his lips before he leans in.

***

They're woken up the next morning far earlier than Subaru generally likes to be awake (the clock hung haphazardly on the wall reads 11:24) by Hina pounding on the door of the loft. It's a perfunctory sort of measure, since they don't actually have a lock on the door, and Subaru shouts at him to just come in already, keeping his eyes shut and curling against Yasu's warmth under the pile of blankets on top of them.

"Yoko says he got you guys a gig," Hina says, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Yasu sits up, and Subaru grumbles, shifting so his arm is splayed over Yasu's stomach.

"Really?" Yasu says, sounding far too energetic for someone who's only gotten four hours of sleep. "Where?"

"Some bar downtown," Hina says. "He wrote down the details for me; it's a few days from now and it doesn't pay much, but it should be a good crowd."

"If it's a few days from now," Subaru mumbles into the mattress, "why did you have to come tell us now?"

"Some of us have been up for a while," Hina says, his voice suddenly a lot closer. Subaru pulls a blanket over his head for protection, but it doesn't do him much good when Hina's palm connects with the back of his skull. " And I thought you might want to practice a little."

"You really don't understand punk, do you," Subaru says, turning over and pulling the blanket down. His forehead aches a little where Yasu'd pierced him, the wound still fresh and unhealed, and Yasu pushes his hair out of his face, grinning down at him.

"Not really," Hina admits easily. "New piercing?"

"Yeah," Subaru says. "Yasu did it yesterday. It looks cool, right?"

"Except for how it looks like you've got a black eye, sure," Hina says with a laugh.

"Don't worry," Yasu says, "it'll go away in a day or so, probably."

"Whatever," Subaru says, "I bet I look cool with a black eye too."

"Anyway," Hina crosses back to the door, "come down to the store when you guys are awake and I can tell you about the gig."

"Thanks, Hina-chan!" Yasu says brightly as the door swings shut.

***

After a great deal of coaxing from Yasu, they eventually find themselves clothed and ready to leave the apartment. Subaru spends some time in front of the mirror admiring his new piercing: it doesn't actually look like he has a black eye so much as like someone punched him in the eyebrow, but he's still pretty sure it looks cool.

On the way to Hina's store a few blocks down, they stop in at the diner on the corner, dropping themselves unceremoniously into a booth. Ryo ambles over from where he was flirting with some girls for a tip and leans his elbows on their table, twirling a pencil in his right hand.

"Coffee?" he says, looking between them.

"Please," Subaru says.

Ryo wanders off to pour their coffee, and while he's gone, Subaru runs the toe of his boot up the inside of Yasu's calf, delighting in the way he shivers and giggles. He's just made his way up to Yasu's inner thigh when Ryo gets back, and Subaru leaves his foot there despite the awkwardness of the position, just rubbing absently against Yasu's thigh.

"Hina came in earlier and said you guys've got a gig," Ryo says, sitting down next to Yasu. Yasu scoots over a little, shooting Subaru a fond look across the table when he follows with his foot.

"Hina was here and he didn't even bring us any coffee?" Subaru complains. "I'd've gotten up a lot faster if he had."

"Or you might've stayed in bed longer," Yasu says with a grin.

"I like your new piercing, by the way," Ryo says, gesturing to Subaru's face.

"Thanks," Subaru grins. "I'm sure Yasu'd do you if you wanted."

Ryo flushes a little and Subaru grins wider, knowing he's thinking of the double meaning. Yasu kicks him under the table, but he's smiling too.

"Well," Ryo says, "let me know when the gig is and I'll help you guys set up, okay?"

"Sure," Yasu says.

***

Leaving the diner, they pull on worn coats, wind scarves around their necks, and set off the rest of the way to Hina's store. When they get there it's mostly empty, a few high school kids milling around by the new pop releases. Hina's sitting behind the counter, smoking a cigarette and looking distractedly over a newspaper. He looks up when they come in, waving them over with a lopsided smile.

"Here's the details for the gig," he says, handing them a piece of paper covered in Yoko's barely legible scrawl. The date is set for the coming Friday, at a bar Subaru's been to a few times. It wasn't particularly memorable, but it wasn't lame, either, so it should be fine to play there.

"Do you know who else is playing?" Subaru asks, shoving the paper into one of the many pockets of his oversized jacket.

"No idea," Hina says with a shrug. Subaru leans over the counter, grabbing the cigarette still smoking in the ashtray and taking a drag before Hina can snatch it back, eyes narrowed.

"Have you told Maru and Ohkura yet?" Yasu asks, ignoring the small tussle going on between them.

"Not yet," Hina says. "You guys can use the phone in the back if you want, though."

"Okay, cool," Yasu says, pushing his hand up under Subaru's sleeve to wrap cool fingers around his wrist and pull him away from the counter.

***

In the back room, Subaru perches on the edge of Hina's desk while Yasu dials Maru's number. He half-listens to their conversation while shuffling through the piles of papers Hina has, invoices and receipts and bills that Subaru doesn't care to try to understand. Halfway through Yasu's conversation with Maru, Subaru gets bored with snooping through Hina's stuff and starts trying to distract Yasu.

He starts with light touches, fingers playing over Yasu's lower back and then down the curve of his ass, accentuated in his tight black pants. There's a small tear arching over the back of his left thigh, and Subaru pushes his fingers into it, feeling skin under his fingertips. Yasu's voice goes a little breathy and he kind of giggles, but he keeps up the conversation fine, so Subaru redoubles his efforts, sliding his hand around to the front of Yasu's pants to grope clumsily at his cock.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could—Shibuyan, stop it," Yasu says, swatting halfheartedly at Subaru's hand. Subaru grins triumphantly, pressing his mouth to the back of Yasu's neck and continuing to grope him. He doesn't protest again, and the hand that's not holding the phone reaches back to card through Subaru's hair.

By the time Yasu's finished talking to Maru, rushing through the goodbyes and asking him to call Ohkura for them, his dick is hard under Subaru's hands and Subaru can feel his pulse pounding at his throat. Yasu turns, standing between Subaru's spread thighs, and puts his hands on Subaru's knees before leaning in to kiss him. Subaru opens his mouth into it immediately, melting forward and wrapping one arm around Yasu's waist to pull him in closer while he uses the other to unbutton his pants.

"We shouldn't do this in here," Yasu breathes against Subaru's mouth, but he doesn't pull away or stop—in fact, he pushes his hands up from Subaru's knees so they rub warm over his thighs, then trace over the bulge of Subaru's cock in his pants. Subaru shifts his hips up with a shameless, open-mouthed groan, and Yasu shushes, him, giggling, before pressing their mouths together again. Despite his admonishment, Yasu still moans breathlessly against Subaru's lips when Subaru gets his hand down Yasu's pants, his hips bucking into the touch.

The angle's too awkward for Subaru to do much, but he jerks Yasu off as best he can, quick and rough and just the way that makes him shudder and grip Subaru's hair hard. He thinks about how annoyed Hina would be if he walked in and smiles, swiping his palm over the slick tip and listening to Yasu's half-swallowed whine. Yasu tugs harder and more insistently on his hair and Subaru knows he's getting close, so he speeds up, kissing Yasu hard as he comes over Subaru's fingertips.

When they break apart, Yasu's panting, his face flushed and eyes bright as he watches Subaru lick through the sticky mess on his hand.

"I was thinking we could do some advertising tonight," Yasu says, tugging Subaru down from Hina's desk.

"Good idea," Subaru says, curling close to Yasu. He's still turned on, feeling strung-tight and eager, but the feeling ebbs a little bit with physical contact. "We should go out the back door so Hina can't yell at us."

"Even better idea," Yasu says, laughing as they slip into the dingy alley behind Hina's store.

***

From the store, they walk another few blocks to the local hardware store, where they browse through the aisle of spray paint. Yasu picks a seemingly-random selection of colors, dropping them into a shopping basket, as Subaru trails behind him, looking around at the other things they have in the store and imagining more creative uses for them.

"We should get some rope," he says, waggling his eyebrows. Yasu laughs, but then he pulls a coil down from a shelf and tosses it into the basket anyway.

They both empty their wallets paying for the spray paint and rope, but with the gig coming up they'll probably be fine. The afternoon sun is edging down toward the horizon by the time they make their way back to the apartment, and Subaru's hungry enough to go poking through their cabinets. They have instant ramen, and Subaru heats up some water on their hot plate while Yasu sits on the floor nearby, sketching something on a big pad of paper. Subaru watches him draw while he waits the three minutes for the ramen to be done, enjoying how totally absorbed in it he looks: the little crease between his eyebrows when he draws back and looks at the page, the way he bites his lower lip while he curves a line of purple up toward the corner. Subaru especially loves when Yasu draws with chalk, the way his hands are dusted with all the different colors he's using, a contrast to his smooth tan skin and the bold black lines of his tattoos.

When the ramen's finished, Subaru pads across the room to sit down next to him, taking a deep breath of the strong, salty flavoring. He eats about half of it before pushing the steaming foam cup toward Yasu, who mumbles a thanks and takes it with color-smeared hands. While Yasu slurps up the rest of the ramen, Subaru leans over his sketchpad, looking over his drawing. It's an explosion of color and intersecting lines, and Subaru can't tell what it's supposed to be, but he likes it.

"Looks good," he says, knocking his knee against Yasu's.

"Yeah, I like it," Yasu says around a mouthful of ramen.

***

They wait until it's the middle of the night, well past an hour where most people would be out on the street, and Yasu fills his backpack with the new spray paint they bought. There's an underpass a few blocks south that doesn't usually get much traffic, and they head there. Their breath makes clouds of steam, lit up grey in the faint glow of the streetlights. They make their way to the underpass quietly, climbing over a fence to get to the block of concrete they want to use. There are already some tags there, but it's nothing Subaru or Yasu recognize from a gang or anything dangerous, so it's probably safe enough to paint there.

It's mostly Yasu who does the painting, quick swipes of the spray paint cans slowly taking the form of the sketch he'd made earlier. It's even bolder like this, the colors acid-bright and dripping wet down the grey stone surface. Subaru watches him, occasionally taking a look around to make sure they're still safe, until Yasu hands him a red can and tells him to paint something.

"Anything," he says, "whatever comes out is fine."

What Subaru settles for is an S, big and bold next to Yasu's complex design. He outlines it with black, then steps back to look again. The smell of the aerosol paint is getting to him, making his head spin a little, and he's just thinking that Yasu's art has taken on a whole new level of meaning when he hears the telltale crunch of boots on gravel. Subaru and Yasu both freeze, eyes darting around to see who's come up behind them, but when the police officer turns the corner they only need a second before they both break into a run, sprinting out to the other end of the street.

"Hey!" the cop says, "Stop! Police!"

Subaru can hear the heavy footfalls behind him as he takes off after them, running in the opposite direction of their neighborhood. They run until Subaru's edging into exhausted from the exertion, then dart down an alley and lean against the wall, panting. He's pretty sure they've lost him, but they stay in the alley for a while, sweat beading on their foreheads despite the chill in the air.

When they're sure it's safe, they emerge from the alley, walking down to the closest corner to look at the cross-streets. They're at least ten or fifteen blocks from home now, and Subaru slips his arm around Yasu's waist as they walk, feeling the warm flush of exercise emanating from his body. Yasu tugs him in even closer, and after only a block of walking, he pushes Subaru up against the rough brick wall of an apartment building, crushing their mouths together. It's always like this when they get caught doing graffiti; the rush of escaping capture sends adrenaline thrumming through both of them, but it seems especially effective for Yasu. He can't keep his hands off Subaru any time they've run from the cops. 

Subaru arches into it, rubbing shamelessly against Yasu's hip. Yasu gropes him through his pants, squeezing hard enough to make Subaru moan so loud that it echoes down the empty street. A light goes on, streaming suddenly through the window right above them, and they run off down the street, laughing.

***

It's a little over half an hour before they make it home, and though it's cold out, Subaru's skin feels warm all over, half from exertion and half from the way Yasu's touching him, sneaking his hands up Subaru's shirt and pulling him in close to make out at corners. He feels like he's practically vibrating with tension, and as soon as they're through the door he's stripping off his coat, pushing Yasu down onto the worn mattress. Yasu grins, pulling Subaru on top of him and kissing him thoroughly.

Subaru wants to writhe against him, but there are too many layers between them and he breaks the kiss to tug off Yasu's jacket, then pull his own shirt off. Yasu traces his fingers over the faint outline of Subaru's ribs, touch featherlight, until he shivers and wriggles away, moving off Yasu briefly to take off his pants. After a bit more rolling around, they're both naked, skin warm and flushed where they touch. Subaru pulls Yasu close, working his way under him so he can feel Yasu's solid warmth over his body.

"You're so hot," he says breathlessly, watching Yasu leave a trail of kisses down his torso. Yasu smiles against Subaru's skin before closing his teeth over a nipple, increasing the pressure until Subaru gasps and arches up into it, burying a hand in Yasu's hair. He cranes his neck so he can see Yasu's hand stroking down his side, stopping right at the jut of his hipbone.

Yasu seems too worked up to take his time, though, and soon he's crawling backward to settle between Subaru's splayed knees, back a sharp curve as he bends to take Subaru's cock in his mouth. Subaru moans, his eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure of it, Yasu's mouth wet and hot around him. While Yasu sucks him down, Subaru reaches above his head, blindly seeking out the lube and pile of condoms they have stashed on the floor next to the pillows. It's difficult with Yasu distracting him, but after some effort, his fingers hit foil, and the lube isn't far behind. He sits up, pushing them down toward Yasu, who takes them without skipping a beat.

He keeps sucking Subaru off while he's fingering him, making Subaru writhe and groan underneath him, bucking up into his mouth. He's more than ready for it when Yasu pulls his fingers out, sitting up to roll the condom down his cock. Subaru splays his legs farther apart, lifting his knees closer to his chest so he's spread open for Yasu. He watches Yasu's body as he positions himself, the play of muscle under his skin, everything accentuated by the fluid lines of the tattoos criss-crossing over the bare flesh.

When Yasu pushes into him, slowly, he bends forward and mouths at Subaru's neck, sucking a mark into his skin while he moans and arches, shifting so Yasu's cock presses deeper inside him. Subaru wraps his legs around Yasu's waist, keeping him close even as he starts to move. He clutches at Yasu's hair, pulling him up to crush their mouths together. Yasu's lips feel swollen and wet against Subaru's, and Subaru groans into his mouth when Yasu tongues over Subaru's lower lip.

Subaru loves the energy Yasu has after a brush with the cops, all of the displaced aggression that he channels right into sex, fucking Subaru hard and fast. Subaru reaches down to stroke himself, feeling how his cock is still slick from Yasu's spit. He doesn't go too fast at first, trying to draw out the pleasure for as long as Yasu wants to go, but when he can tell Yasu's starting to get close, he jerks himself off faster, a stream of noises muffled against Yasu's lips. He comes with a shudder, tightening his legs around Yasu to keep him close and deep inside him while Subaru's body tightens around him. Yasu bites down on Subaru's neck when he comes, hard enough to make him shake with a sudden aftershock.

They collapse together, ignoring the slick mess between them for a minute until Yasu finally rolls onto his side, groping blindly next to the bed for some tissues. He cleans Subaru's stomach carefully, tossing the tissues and the condom aside to deal with later, and Subaru pulls the blankets over them and curls close to Yasu. When he looks up at the smudged, high windows, he can see the first rays of morning sun starting to seep in.


End file.
